


Cadash Shorts

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Threesome, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, even rarer threesome, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I could resist that title. I tried but I couldn't do it. My Cadash is laughing uproariously in my head though. He thinks it's hilarious.</p>
<p>These are little fics for my male warrior Cadash, whom I called Thorin, because I'm an idiot. He doesn't look much like movie!Thorin and even less like book!Thorin but that's okay. As mentioned in the tags this will be a stable threesome of Dorian Pavus/Thorin Cadash/Cullen Rutherford, though it starts out as Thorin Cadash/Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin Cadash would be the first to admit that the Tevinter mage was very pretty. He’d also be the first to admit that he had a weakness for pretty human men. He’d never cared much for elves. Too skinny for his tastes. He always felt like he was going to break them in two. Dwarves were good. He’d had his share of dwarves and there was a comforting familiarity in them. But human men? Especially the ones with a bit of muscle and heft to them. Yeah, those he liked. Why else did he make a determined play for Cullen back in Haven? Pity the man had turned him down. All that blond hair and pale skin made Thorin’s mouth water.

But Dorian… now Dorian was pretty in a different way to Cullen. Dorian was all dark skin, flashing eyes and whiplash moods. Clever in both mind and wit. Even the poncy little moustache didn’t detract from his looks. And his _mind_. Thorin had never met someone who could keep up with him when he took a tangent without verbalising where he was going. Dorian seemed to be able to figure out where his train of thought went without him having to backtrack and explain. 

Not that Thorin thought he was smarter than Dorian. He knew he wasn’t. He was smart, sure, through both book-learning and street smarts but he couldn’t hold a candle to people like Dorian or Solas or Josephine. He was a Carta tough who always wanted something more and had tried to hone himself into a better quality blade than he’d started out as. 

Not that his family had particularly welcomed his ambitions. ‘Getting above himself’ was his father’s most common refrain, usually accompanied by a box round the ear. ‘Trying to be a snob’ had been his brother’s sneering call. So he’d learned to keep his thoughts to himself, which meant that he quite often followed a train of thought well off the beaten track and just blurted out his conclusion. Even if he was right, he usually had to backtrack through his thought processes to explain how he’d gotten there and that was always tedious. Hence his appreciation for Dorian’s ability to somehow follow his trail.

The mage thing was new though. The Carta – or at least his part of it – didn’t have much truck with mages. They smuggled lyrium, sure, but Thorin had rarely been involved in either end of those deals. He was usually the one stuck in the middle guarding the caravans and making sure they got from point A to point B safely. What he knew about mages came from his father’s grumbling and curses at the dinner table. Vidar Cadash was not a fan of mages in general or in particular but as long as they paid him good gold, he didn’t much care. Solas and Vivienne and Dorian were the first mages Thorin had ever really gotten to know properly for himself and they’d pretty much confirmed something Thorin had suspected for some time – that Vidar Cadash was full of shit.

He’d never actually bedded a mage before though. He assumed it wasn’t any different from bedding a warrior or a rogue except maybe for those lurid – and rather lewd – stories he’d heard about the creative application of magic to sensitive parts. After seeing magic in action firsthand, he kind of hoped some of those stories were true. They sounded exciting and fun.

His only problem, he thought as he approached the chess table where Cullen and Dorian were bickering amiably over their game, was that as much as he wanted to start something with Dorian, he still couldn’t get all that blond hair and pale skin out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is very blunt and honest so when he wants to change the nature of their relationship, of course he talks to Dorian about it, making sure Dorian knows exactly where he stands and that his opinion is important.
> 
> Also, Thorin likes to use pet names.

“Maker’s balls, that was good,” Thorin said as he rolled off Dorian and collapsed onto the mattress. He shifted into his side and ran his hand down Dorian’s back, chuckling a little at the way the other man seemed to have almost melted into the mattress. “You right there, firefly? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Dorian shifted only enough to turn his face around so that he was facing Thorin and the dwarf chuckled again at the satisfied, sated look on the mage’s face. Dorian’s moustache was awry and his hair tousled and Thorin felt that debauched was a very, very good look on the man.

“Since it will be some time before I can summon the energy to move from this blighted wet patch, I think I can safely say that I am more than alright and not at all hurt,” Dorian murmured. “And I concede your point. Your height has absolutely no bearing on your ability to, as you said, fuck me into the mattress.”

“I’ve always had a liking for humans so I figured it out long ago,” Thorin said with a grin as he continued to slowly run his hand up and down Dorian’s back.

Dorian looked amused. “Have you now?”

Thorin waggled his eyebrows at him. “I like tall men.”

Dorian laughed and shifted so that he was draped over Thorin with his chin resting on the dwarf’s chest. “Before I distracted you with salacious challenges, you said you had something you wanted to talk about with me.”

“Yeah, I did.” Thorin was silent for a moment. “First thing you have to know, firefly, is that I love you and no matter what you say to this, I will continue to love you, want you and be deliriously happy with you. You are everything and more than enough.” He smiled wryly. “I’m just greedy and want more.”

Dorian blushed at Thorin’s open and frank admission about his feelings. He’d never been with anyone who was as blunt about such things as Thorin but he found he rather liked it. Thorin didn’t beat around the bush or imply things or allude to things, he stated them outright. So he certainly believed the dwarf.

“That sounds a little ominous,” he observed.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Thorin said, rubbing the small of Dorian’s back soothingly. “I just wanted you to know this isn’t a slight on you or that you’re not everything I want or that I’m not satisfied by what we have. I’m just greedy.”

Dorian chuckled. “And what are you greedy for?”

“More who than what,” Thorin replied. “Cullen.”

Dorian’s eyebrows went up and he had to admit that if Thorin hadn’t prefaced that statement with everything he’d already said, he might have been very hurt. But Thorin didn’t lie so he found himself viewing the idea with intrigue.

“You want to invite him into our bed? I’m presuming you mean permanently?”

Thorin nodded. “I’d like that but if you don’t like him or you don’t like the idea of sharing then I’ll nix it right here and now.”

“I do like him,” Dorian replied. “He’s been a good friend and he does blush so delightfully when I flirt with him. I confess if you hadn’t swept me off my feet, I might have cast an eye in his direction.”

“I did when I first got to Haven,” Thorin replied with a grin. “He turned me down but I have reason to believe that it wasn’t necessarily a complete rejection, just something he couldn’t handle at that point in time.”

“How do you know?”

Thorin laughed. “Leliana tells me there are puppy eyes. Pointed in my direction when I’m not looking. And I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Dorian’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about? I’ve seen nothing.”

“Well, he doesn’t do it when you’re watching, firefly,” Thorin said with a hint of asperity. “That would defeat the purpose of pining gracefully on the sidelines.”

“Really?” Dorian said, sounding more and more intrigued.

“And he’s been upset with me ever since I decided to learn the Templar skills,” Thorin continued. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

“Why? They seem awfully useful and I told you there are potions that can be used to support any withdrawal later on.” Dorian nuzzled into his neck. “And you smell delicious, Amatus.”

Thorin grinned then arched an eyebrow at him. “And what about Cullen?”

“What about Cullen?” Dorian frowned then his eyes widened. “He… doesn’t smell of lyrium, does he? And he was a Templar.” He hissed angrily. “Maker’s balls. What is the man thinking? Please tell me he hasn’t just simply _stopped_? Without any help?”

Thorin nodded. “He’ll probably be cross with me for telling that to you but the man sure is stubborn.”

Dorian muttered to himself then he shook his head. “That explains a great deal, you know. Things I’ve seen and haven’t entirely understood.” He looked at Thorin. “He didn’t want you to learn the Templar abilities.”

“No. Or rather he didn’t want me to start taking lyrium.” He snorted. “I’m a dwarf. We’re resilient to lyrium as it is, even surface dwarves like me. Besides, he’s a damn good example that you can stop taking it and not go mad or die.”

Dorian made a disgruntled noise. “He doesn’t need to make it difficult. I’ll make sure he gets some of those potions.”

Thorin gave him a fond look. For all that Dorian affected an air of not caring about anything, he actually cared a great deal about a large number of things. He rather liked that about the man.

“Well, _clearly_ we should claim the man as ours,” Dorian said haughtily. “He obviously can’t look after himself on his own. He needs us.” He smirked. “And I can’t say I haven’t wondered what he’s hiding under all that armour.”

Thorin grinned at him and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll invite him to dinner and we can seduce him.”

Dorian shifted up so that he could kiss Thorin. “I do like the way you think, Amatus.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes sure Cullen is okay with everything and Cullen gets used to the fact that Thorin is blunt as hell and has a filthy mouth.

Thorin woke up with a start, aware that _something_ had woken him but not immediately what it was. He sat up and looked around, grinning when he saw the way Dorian was sprawled across the bed. The mage had been very sweet, taking both him and Cullen early this evening, and they’d clearly exhausted him. And speaking of their new lover, Cullen was not in the bed. Thorin looked around and saw a shadowed figure standing on the balcony.

He climbed out of the bed and wandered over to the balcony, not bothering to put any clothes on. Cullen, he saw when he stepped outside and could see by the light of the moon, had pulled on his breeches but had forgone a shirt, which Thorin took as a good sign.

“Alright there, sunshine?” he rumbled softly.

Cullen gave a start and looked at him with surprise. “Sunshine?” he said dubiously.

“Dorian will tell you I’m ‘ridiculously romantic’ as he puts it.” Thorin chuckled. “But you are like sunshine, all warm and golden.”

Cullen ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck and Thorin knew he must be blushing.

“You okay?” he asked gently.

Cullen nodded then paused and shook his head. “I just… I’m not sure what this is exactly.”

“Everything, if you want it,” Thorin replied. “I like you. So does Dorian. I’m pretty sure you like us. I won’t say it’ll be easy between the three of us but I’d like to try if you would.”

He could see Cullen staring at him, obviously a bit surprised by his bluntness but then the man nodded.

“I’d… I’d like to try as well.”

Thorin closed the gap between them and leaned against the taller man. He smiled to himself when Cullen placed an arm around his shoulders almost automatically.

“Was the withdrawal why you said no back in Haven?” he asked.

Cullen was silent for a time. “No. Or it wasn’t the whole reason. Mostly it was…” Thorin could almost feel the other man blushing. “I’ve never been with a man before. Women, yes, but not a man.”

Thorin chuckled. “I wondered a bit there last night but you followed my lead well enough that I couldn’t be entirely sure.”

“I… yes, well.” Cullen drew in a deep breath before continuing, “I needed some time to wrap my head around the idea that I might be attracted to men… and dwarves apparently… but instead of saying that I… well, I mucked it up. Then you and Dorian got together and I thought I’d lost any chance I once might have had.”

Thorin nodded slowly. “Well, we got here in the end. You need to talk to us though, sunshine. You need to tell us what you’re comfortable with and what you don’t like. Don’t let us push you into something you’re not sure you want to do. There’s no right or wrong to sex.” He snorted. “Okay, there is in some ways but that’s not my point. If you’re unsure about something or don’t like it, tell us to stop and we will.”

From the loaded silence coming from Cullen, he knew the man had to be blushing furiously but Thorin was pleased when he still summoned the courage to speak.

“I… I will.” He hesitated for a moment. “I… I liked what we did tonight.”

Thorin gave a filthy chuckle. “Heh, Dorian has a very sweet arse and a _very_ talented mouth, doesn’t he?” He laughed again when Cullen spluttered and let his hand drift over to give Cullen’s arse a squeeze. “Reckon you might want to try taking his place? Or shall I?”

“You…?” Cullen came to a halt and Thorin patted his arse.

“Yeah, I like both giving and taking but there’s no need to feel ashamed if you don’t. It’s not something you have to decide right now anyway. We can build up to it. Show you what it’s like.” He grinned wickedly. “Besides it’s no hardship if you end up not liking it. Dorian loves having a nice big cock up his arse.”

Cullen spluttered again before composing himself. “Do you explain it like that when he can hear?”

“Only if we’re trying to fluster someone,” Thorin replied. He rubbed Cullen’s arse and couldn’t help but notice the way the man pushed back into his touch. “I like the way you blush.”

“You can’t see that right now,” Cullen said dryly.

“But I know it’s happening.”

“Besides I _do_ like having a nice big cock up my arse and you both have lovely big cocks.”

Cullen squeaked in surprise and Thorin roared with laughter. They turned to find a naked Dorian leaning against the doorframe, a wisp floating over his head to provide some light. The mage was grinning as wickedly as Thorin.

“See?” Thorin said to Cullen and laughed again as the man sighed.

“I’m also frightfully cold, all alone in that lovely bed,” Dorian said, arching an eyebrow. “Do you think you could leave any existential crises to the morning?”

“Cullen just needed some reassurance, firefly,” Thorin said soothingly.

“I…” Cullen began before he sighed and slumped a bit.

Dorian eyed him sympathetically then reached out with one hand. “Come back to bed, Cullen. We want you here. We want you here for as long as you’re prepared to put up with us. We like you. Give us a bit of time and we’ll probably more than just like you. Stop doubting us and yourself.”

Cullen gave a soft laugh and took Dorian’s hand. “Well, when you put it that way.”

Dorian led the way back to the bed and they all climbed back in, Thorin claiming the space between the two humans.

“I love being the dwarven meat in a human sandwich,” he said in filthy tones, drawing snorts of laughter from both Dorian and Cullen before they settled down and one by one drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post Trespasser piece for my Dorian Pavus/Thorin Cadash/Cullen Rutherford trio. [This is Thorin](http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a364/katling73/ThorinCadash_zpshlkab9v5.png), by the way, just so you know what I’m referring to when it comes to his hair. :D

Cullen leaned back against the headboard of the enormous luxurious bed in the suite the Orlesians had provided for them at the Winter Palace. Curled up between his legs, his head on his chest, was Thorin and curled around _both_ of them was Dorian. For his part, Cullen had one arm wrapped around Dorian while his other hand ran through the short hair on top of Thorin’s head then shifted down occasionally to scratch at the shaven parts. It was an action that usually relaxed the dwarven Inquisitor but not today.

He glanced down at Thorin’s arm and tried not to wince. The hand and almost two thirds of the forearm were gone. From what little explanation Thorin had been able to manage before shock set in, it had been necessary; Solas had done it and saved his life. But that seemed to be little comfort to the burly dwarf right now and Cullen could sympathise. The greatswords and axes Thorin used required two hands and there was no getting around that.

As for Dorian, there was no doubt the man was deeply shaken by what had happened. He’d explained some of what had gone on, at least as best as he knew – Thorin’s mark worsening to the point where he could barely control it, the fight with the enormous Saarebas, Thorin disappearing through the eluvian and the others being unable to follow and then finally Thorin staggering back out, shaken, shocked and minus part of his arm. Cullen hadn’t pushed either of them any further and had stopped anyone else from doing do. Josephine and Leliana… Divine Victoria… had backed him up and he’d spirited both men away to their rooms.

He hadn’t often been the strong one of the three of them. Usually that role fell to Thorin, given Dorian’s past and his own troubles. The dwarf usually stood as steady as a rock and anchored the three of them together. But now it was Thorin that was the broken one and Cullen found it oddly unnerving to see the dwarf in this state. Thorin was rarely this passive and silent and it was… unsettling.

“I should…” Thorin said even as he leaned a bit more into Cullen.

“ _Rest_ ,” Cullen said firmly. “You should _rest_. Leliana is dealing with the Orlesians and the Fereldans and has adjourned the Council until tomorrow at the earliest. Josephine is dealing with everything else.”

Thorin grumbled for a while then he suddenly snorted. “Solas, that bastard. I’m not sure if I want to shake him, punch him or hug him. Maybe all three.”

Cullen looked amused and a little confused. He knew Thorin and Solas had been good friends despite their differences. Thorin, being a dwarf, had had no experience with the Fade prior to all of this and he’d asked many questions of the elven mage, respecting Solas’ experience and knowledge.

“It was him?”

Thorin sighed. “Ah, shit. I’m going to have to figure out how to put this in a coherent fashion but… yeah, it was Solas. Only he’s not Solas. Well, he is but he’s also Fen’Harel and the elven gods aren’t gods. They’re mages and they’re absolute shitheads according to what Solas said.”

Both Cullen and Dorian made startled noises. “Solas is _Fen’Harel_?” Cullen said with surprise.

Thorin propped himself up so that he could actually look at them while still leaning against Cullen. “Know about him, eh?”

Cullen nodded. “We get former Dalish elves in the Circles from time to time so it seemed sensible to learn what I could about their gods. The Circle doesn’t require them to covert to Andrastism.”

“I knew little about the Dalish before I joined the Inquisition but I’ve read much since then,” Dorian added when Thorin raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“So exactly how are Solas and the Qunari mixed up together?” Cullen asked.

“They’re not,” Thorin replied. “Solas basically shoved that Qunari through to the Winter Palace for us to find so we knew what was going on and could deal with it. And _he_ found out about it because his spies in the Inquisition tripped over the Qunari spies in the Inquisition.”

“Marvellous,” Cullen said dryly. “How many spies do we have in the Inquisition?”

“No idea but I’m betting that Leliana and Harding are going to have a collective apoplectic fit when I tell them,” Thorin replied. “The Qunari were not a threat to Solas. I watched him turn the Viddasala into a stone statue without even batting an eyelid. I’ve never seen a mage as powerful as he is but then, I suppose he and his kin were considered to be gods.”

“So what is he doing?” Dorian asked.

“He’s going to destroy the world unless we can find a way to stop him,” Thorin replied.

“ _What_?” both Cullen and Dorian said in unison.

Thorin smirked at their reaction then he sobered and sighed. “In his defence, he doesn’t _want_ to, he just feels he _has_ to. He’s the one who created the Veil. It was supposed to imprison the rest of the Evanuris because they’d become power-hungry despots who murdered Mythal. Instead, it separated the real world from the Fade and sort of broke the elves. Solas is the reason why Arlathan fell and the elves are mortal. He feels kind of guilty about that and wants to tear down the Veil and restore the elves to what they once were.”

A rather pregnant silence fell in the wake of that revelation then Dorian cleared his throat.

“Unless you’ve left some things out, I… see a large number of logical gaps in that idea.”

“You and me both and I’m not even a mage,” Thorin replied. “He’s not thinking very clearly as far as I can tell. He did something because he thought it was right and then woke up thousands of years later to find the world had, in his eyes, all gone to shit because of his actions. He’s upset, grieving and a bit panicked and he’s not thinking things through properly. _But_.” Thorin smiled slightly. “He said that I’ve proven him wrong before and he’d welcome it if I could do that again.”

“He _wants_ us to stop him?” Cullen asked, frowning.

“I think he’d really like it if we found some other solution,” Thorin replied. “He might not have thought much of the world as it is now at first but apparently I changed his mind. As odd as it sounds, no matter how hellbent he might be about the path he’s on now, he’d really like it if we found another way.”

“Gracious of him,” Dorian said dryly.

“It is actually,” Cullen said, rubbing Dorian’s back soothingly. “It gives us a starting point anyway.”

“Not that I’m going to be of much use,” Thorin said. His voice wavered as he raised what was left of his arm. “Can’t even bloody well get _dressed_ on my own right now.”

“Well.” Dorian stopped and cleared his throat to stop his own voice from wavering. “You know I much prefer _un_ dressing you, Amatus.”

“And if you think Dagna isn’t going to take one look at your arm and not come up with a hundred terrifying ideas for a prosthetic then you are severely underestimating her,” Cullen said with a small chuckle.

“Something good enough for me to fight with?” Thorin sounded dubious.

“This is _Dagna_ we’re talking about,” Cullen said dryly. “You’ll probably not only be able to fight with it but also change the very nature of the Fade or something else that would horrify any sensible person.”

That drew a laugh from the dwarf and what’s more it was something very much like his normal laughter. Tension flowed out of him and he hummed as Cullen scratched at his scalp.

“I needed that and you’re right.” He looked up at Cullen. “Thank you, sunshine.”

Cullen blushed at the affectionate name and drew both men close to him. They’d almost dozed off when Dorian spoke quietly.

“What are you going to do with the Inquisition?”

Thorin was silent for a time. “Disband it. I know I said I was going to maintain it but things have changed. We’re bloody well riddled with spies, a lot of them belonging to Solas. So we’re going to disband. I’ll bring Leliana and Harding into this as soon as I can but no one else is going to know at first. The disbanding must look genuine.”

Cullen nodded. “So it’ll be you, me, Dorian, Leliana and Harding?”

“At first. We’ll have to recruit judiciously after that.” Thorin paused and shifted around so that he was sitting and looking at both of them. “I want you both in this but I’m not assuming anything these days. Firefly, I know you have responsibilities now as a Magister…”

“None so grand that I can’t be involved,” Dorian said firmly. “And if you two think I’m going to let you both go gallivanting around, chasing Elven gods without me, you’re very, very wrong.”

Thorin turned to Cullen. “And, sunshine, I know I’m asking a lot. You’ve given everything, first to the Templars, then to the Inquisition. If anyone deserves to lay down his sword and shield, it’s you.”

“I’m in,” Cullen said firmly. “I’m not abandoning you and Dorian and I’m certainly not abandoning this fight.”

“Thank you,” Thorin said with obvious relief. “And I’m going to stop taking lyrium. I’ll miss the abilities it lets me use but it’s a weakness I can’t allow myself anymore. Time for some good old rotten, sneaky, underhanded Cadash moves instead.”

Now it was Cullen’s turn to give a sigh of relief. “I… I’m glad.”

Thorin grinned wryly. “I don’t envy you putting up with my cranky arse during the withdrawal.”

“We’ll manage somehow,” Dorian replied. “I’ll make some of those potions I told you about.”

“They do help,” Cullen admitted.

Thorin gave a satisfied nod then he set aside the plans that were bubbling in the back of his mind and fixed a lascivious grin on Cullen.

“You know what, firefly?” Thorin said. Dorian arched an eyebrow curiously, looking amused at the dwarf’s sudden burst of intensity. “Sunshine’s been a pillar of strength since we came staggering back through the eluvian. We should thank him for that before we both run out of energy for anything.”

Dorian grinned and turned his arched eyebrow on Cullen, who suddenly looked like he both approved of the idea and wanted to veto it out of concern for them.

“You know, you’re right, Amatus.”

“Besides,” Thorin said as he straddled Cullen’s thighs. “I’ve got to figure out how the fuck I manage this without half an arm and there’s no time like the present.”

“I do have some ideas,” Dorian purred as he nuzzled Cullen’s ear then nipped at it. “Shall we try them?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from a prompt over on my tumblr - bending over seductively to pick something up for the other.
> 
> The prompt is fairly self-explanatory. This is set before Cullen is invited into Thorin and Dorian's relationship. Also Thorin has a filthy mouth. And a filthy mind. But he says that’s Dorian fault.

Thorin was being driven slowly mad. He felt he should complain about this since having a mad Inquisitor was surely a bad thing but complaining might also stop what was happening and he was frankly enjoying the slow inexorable tease far too much to put a stop to it. At least he assumed it was a tease. Dorian hadn't given any overt indication that he was doing this deliberately but Thorin knew the mage was _not_ clumsy, especially when they were out travelling like they were now, and therefore could only be dropping things deliberately so that he could ostentatiously bend over to pick them up and put his arse on display.

That arse. That delectable delicious arse that Thorin couldn't get enough of and Dorian knew it.

He gave a low frustrated growl when Dorian dropped a vial of lyrium potion then carefully positioned himself before bending over to pick it up. The new armour he'd had made for the mage was a different style that left Dorian's arse on full view when he bent over, snugly encased in the leather underarmour Dorian wore. It made Thorin want to run his hands all over that beautiful arse then strip the pants off and do many other lewd things.

“Can I get you a bib? Or maybe a room?” Varric said in a voice full of mirth. “You know, knock up a small cottage for you or something?”

“Shut up, Varric,” Thorin growled.

“Sparkler’s got you good and wound up, hasn't he?” Varric looked around idly. “You know, this area is pretty clear if you want me and Hero to do some scouting.”

Thorin could have hugged his fellow dwarf. “If you do that, I'll get you that introduction to my Uncle Vallath you were after.”

“Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

Varric wandered over to the taciturn Grey Warden and had a quiet word with him. Blackwall looked over at Thorin curiously and the Inquisitor swore that a smirk briefly appeared on the man’s face before he nodded and the two men disappeared into the trees. Thorin watched until he was sure they were well out of sight and hopefully out of earshot as well. Dorian could be noisy.

He then strode over to Dorian and in a swift move, he shoved the mage against the nearest tree. He was gentle about it but he was firm as well and he chuckled at Dorian’s yelp of surprise. He might be shorter than Dorian, barely up to his shoulder but his career as a warrior meant he had a distinct edge on the man when it came to sheer strength.

“You’ve been waving your arse in my face all day and you didn’t expect me to do something about it?” Thorin growled.

Dorian chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that, though I must admit _this_ wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Thorin shifted so that he could cup Dorian’s arse with both hands and knead it. Dorian let out a breathy moan and pushed back into Thorin’s hands.

“It’s very nice though,” Dorian continued in a slightly strangled tone. “Slightly barky but very nice.”

“I love your arse,” Thorin growled as he continued to run his hands over the body part in question.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Dorian laughed then he closed his eyes and sighed. “Oh, yes. Keep doing that.”

Dorian whined when Thorin stopped but then the dwarf pressed himself close against the mage and slid his hands around to pull at the ties of his breeches.

Dorian shifted between the tree and Thorin and caught the dwarf’s wrist. “Really? Here?”

“Really. Here.” Thorin slid his hand into Dorian’s breeches and wrapped it firmly around his cock.

Dorian moaned at the feel of that large calloused hand against his sensitive skin. “Very well. Here,” he breathed.

Thorin gave a low rumbling chuckle and Dorian shivered at the sound and feel of it as the hand in his breeches began to move. Of course, that was the moment when they heard Varric and Blackwall shouting and then the sounds of combat in the distance.

“Fuck,” Thorin growled as he gently pulled his hand free. “Fucking cockblocks. Come on.”

The dwarf drew his sword and started running towards the sounds of combat. Dorian leaned his forehead against the tree for a moment as he dragged the myriads parts of his composure back together and then tied his breeches up again.

“This was _not_ how this was meant to go,” he muttered as he grabbed his staff and went to join the others.


End file.
